


We Are Doing This Right, We Are Gonna Do It By The Books:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Never Giving Up: [4]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Doing The Right Thing/Right Things, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e07 Ina Paha (If Perhaps), Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Friendship, General, Hospital, Hospitalization, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Plans/Planning, Procedure, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, Suffering, Team, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-30 09:09:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11460471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Catherine fills in for Steve, & she & the team have a meeting about the case, & how to approach Wo Fat?, Will they be successful?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	We Are Doing This Right, We Are Gonna Do It By The Books:

*Summary: Catherine fills in for Steve, & she & the team have a meeting about the case, & how to approach Wo Fat?, Will they be successful?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

After the exchange of pleasantries at the palace, where the Five-O HQ is located, Lieutenant Catherine Rollins was all business, She had Commander Steve McGarrett's permission to take over his office, while he was taking some time for himself, & she went through his organized files, that he had on Wo Fat, She **_will_** make sure that the criminal will pay for everything, that he did, or she will die trying.

 

"I promise, Steve, He will suffer, Just like you suffered, We will get justice for your parents, Also, Maybe, You can get some peace out of this, after all this time", she said thinking to herself, as she looked at a picture of Steve, Danny, & Grace together on the private beach in front of their home. She smiled, & thought to herself, "Steve definitely deserves all of this happiness", & she focused on her work ahead of her. She definitely doesn't want anything hanging over her head, After she was done, She had a meeting with the team about their plans.

 

"Cath, Sistah, What are we gonna do about this bastard ?", Officer Kono Kalakaua asked, as they were all having their coffee, & making notes on how to approach the situation. "We are gonna do this right, We are gonna do this by the books, No other way, If you don't like it, Then leave, I'll understand", The Former Naval Beauty said, as she was making herself clear with her love ones, & teammates. She will tolerate failure, & will deliver the promise results, that everyone in the state of Hawaii is expecting.

 

"We got your back", Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly said, speaking for the group, The Handsome Native understood more than anyone, Captain Lou Grover too, The Former SWAT Commander said, "I want this guy's head on a stake, He was near my daughter, No one goes near my baby, & lives to tell about it, I am game for anything", Catherine was touched by everyone, & she said, "Thanks, Guys, Let's take a break for awhile, I think when we have fresh eyes, We will feel better", Everyone agreed, & did as they were told.

 

The Brunette Beauty looked at Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, & she said with a sigh, cause she knew that he was running himself ragged, & she said, "Why don't you go see our boy, huh ?, I am sure that he would love a visit from you, It would do you some good", The Blond nodded, & said, as he kissed her on the cheek, "Thanks, Cath, You call, If you need anything", She promised that she will, & he left for **_Tripler Medical Center_**.

 

"Hey, Baby", Danny greeted Steve, "Hi, Danno", The Former Seal with equal happiness, They shared a kiss, & the room door was shut closed, so they can have some privacy, while they are spending time together, Danny knew that Cath made the right decision to quit for the day, cause if they kept at it, They would've been burnt out. All that could be heard, coming from the closed room, is pleasant talking, & just laughter, cause it was needed, & laughter was the best medicine for all kinds of ills.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
